The Accident
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Brenda waits for Dylan as he fights for his life. Will he make it out of the accident ok? First 90210 Mutlichapter, so sorry the summary is bad. This is also for the Plotline Challenge! WARNING: mentions drunk driving!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I had my family (aka Angel N Darkness and Brenluvsdylan4ever) ask me for a multichapter 90210 story. Now, me I can't say no to them just because I love them and they are having a tough time right now, so gilries, this is for you two. Please let me know what you think! I've never seen the show before so if things are wrong I will apologize now!

**WARNING: Contains mentions drunk driving!**

Disclaimer: I own the train wreck that might be a plotline :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda sat at the table in the back corner of the Peach Pit. Nat had continuously asked if she was sure she didn't want to order. She refused, saying she was waiting for Dylan. It was the truth. She was waiting for him so their makeup first date could begin. He had screwed up and had begged for a second chance so she gave it to him. This was his first and last chance at a shot to prove how much he thought about her. So far, being three hours late, he didn't actually care. Brenda was tired of waiting for the one man she loved to prove to her that he felt the same. She was sick of the waiting game.

"Brenda are you sure I can't you something to eat?" Nat asked one last time. Brenda smiled and laid down a few dollar bills to cover the soda.

"Thanks Nat, but no. Not very hungry" she responded as she slipped out of the booth and headed out the front of the place. Nat watched her go with sad eyes. He had watched how the couple had interacted while they were together and he thought if any one couple would survive it would have been them. They were so in love he didn't even know if they knew it, but Dylan's ego was bigger than his heart and he messed up. Again.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda's eyes watered as she sat in the car. She didn't want to cry over Dylan again. She loved him but he had hurt her enough for a lifetime. She wouldn't wait for him anymore. She was sure there was someone out there who would love her and not treat her like she could be thrown away or replaced. She hated Dylan. She couldn't continue to put her heart out there only for it to be destroyed.

As she started to compose herself, she finally realized it had stopped raining. When she had first left for the Peach Pit it was down pouring, but now all that was left was the slick, wet roads. Brenda sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel. What was she going to tell everyone when they asked how things went? She didn't want to tell them the truth because she knew they would be angry, and as hurt as she was she still loved him and didn't want him to be criticized. On the other hand if she lied, she would have to pretend things were ok. She really had no clue what to do. Although she decided to tell everyone they had met and she didn't want to go on any more with the relationship. Brenda's face broke into a smile. It was perfect!

Brenda backed out of the space she had parked in and started on her way home. She decided to go past Dylan's house to confront him. She needed answers if she wasn't going to hang him when everyone questioned their date. As she pulled out on to the main road, she saw the flashing lights of a fire truck. She could hear sirens from different rescue vehicles, but her mind was focused on driving. She got to a certain point and a young police officer stepped in front of her vehicle, waving his arms to get her to stop. As she pulled up to him, he came around to talk to her.

"Sorry ma'am but you are going to have to take another way home. There's been a pretty bad accident. The fire department has closed the road until they get it cleaned up" he said. Brenda's sighed, of course the road she needed was closed. Why was nothing going right for her today?

"Thank you officer. Is anyone hurt?" she asked. Pain crossed the young man's face. She realized he was probably fresh out of the academy and this was his first major car accident. She hoped no one had been killed.

"The one guy was drunk and the other man might not make it" he replied. Brenda's heart broke for the family and friends of the man who might not survive. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she were to lose anyone to a drunk driver. She almost cried at the thought of Brandon or Dylan being in an accident like that.

"That's horrible! That poor man" she said, her voice cracking slightly. Suddenly her chest was tight and her heart sunk. She had a bad feeling all of a sudden. She sent up a silent prayer that neither party was someone she knew. She didn't know if her already broken heart could take it.

"Yeah, sad thing is he is only 18" the officer replied. Brenda looked at him. The feeling grew worse and her chest tightened more. Oh god. 18 and he might not make it. "Apparently he was on the way to meet up with his girlfriend. Poor girl probably waited hours for him" he said. Brenda's eyes filled with tears. Oh god no. Please no. Please let it be some other girl's boyfriend. Please don't let it be Dylan.

"That's horrible" she choked out. The officer nodded and a movement out of the corner of their eyes caught their attention. Brenda watched as the car was lifted from the small ravine it had crashed into. If she hadn't have known what it was she wouldn't have know it was a car at all. The piece of metal was set back on to the concrete pavement and unhooked from the crane. Brenda sobbed as she saw the license plate and pushed open her door. The officer looked at her confused until she started running towards the wreckage. He chased after her and wrapped his arms around her torso to keep her back so they could cut the man out of the car. Brenda was in complete hysterics, calling out one thing.

"Dylan!"

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so there was chapter one! Woot! Um… *hides behind Cassie* don't kill me! But like I promised Crys and Lyns, it's over 900 words! :D Let me know what you thought! Cassie's flame policy still stands… thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so good response on chapter one…. Including death threats for the cliffy I left it at… and thanks Andrew for saving me! :P Lol! Ok so here is chapter 2… uhh…. That's all I got! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't even own my life right now… Crys and Lyns hijacked it until I posted this…

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Dylan" she yelled over and over again. She wanted to get to him, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. Suddenly the officer's words hit her. She didn't know if he was going to make it. He could possibly die and that thought scared her. She couldn't lose the only man she would ever love with her whole heart. Sure she might be able to move on later on, but it wouldn't be the same. She didn't know how she would be able to function anymore. She watched as a paramedic maneuvered her way into the car behind him and wrapped a brace around his neck, so while they cut the metal, he wouldn't shift. They didn't know how bad the damage was, but was assuming the worst seeing that he was still knocked unconscious.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down" the officer whispered. Brenda tore her eyes off of Dylan and whirled around. The officer looked almost frightened by the intense emotions playing on her face. The fear, anger, pain, love was clearly expressed.

"I love him and you just told me that they don't think he will make it. Don't stand there and tell me to calm down" she choked out. The tears were threatening to fall once again as she stormed back to her car for her cell phone. She needed to tell the others. She needed some support right now. She just hoped that Brandon would be able to drive to get her car because she was riding in the ambulance with Dylan. She owed him that much.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he answered. Brenda tried to hold in the tears, but they just kept falling as she watched the paramedic hold an oxygen pump to his nose and mouth. Sobs wracked her body and soon were release. "Brenda, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"He… he was in a serious accident Bran. They don't know if he's going to make it."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"He… he was in a serious accident Bran. They don't know if he's going to make it" she explained. Brandon stood in shock. His best friend was in an accident and his sister was sobbing. He grabbed the keys and ran out of his room and down the stairs, his cell phone still pressed to his ear. Cindy and Jim watched him rush from the house, noticing the tear tracks on his face that not even he realized were there. "Oh god. DYLAN" he heard Brenda scream before there was a dial tone. He tried redialing the number and all he got was an automated voice machine telling him the number was no longer in service.

"What is going on?" he muttered as he drove through the streets. He was especially careful so he didn't get into an accident too. That was the last thing he needed.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Oh god. DYLAN" Brenda screamed as she watched him spasm. He was having a seizure and the paramedic was stuck as to how to help him in such a small space. She called out for one of the other medics, who came running with a defibrillator. They hooked him up and got the machine started. They hoped he would be ok. Brenda dropped the phone as she ran towards him again. She didn't notice her phone smash into pieces as it hit the concrete. The officer was distracted by another civilian that he didn't notice Brenda running back towards the car. When she was within hearing distance a firefighter stepped in her path.

"Ma'am I can't let you in here" he said kindly, his gloved hands resting on Brenda's upper arms. She looked up into his face and saw the remaining traces of tears in his weathered face. He had seen so much in his years, but something about this got to him. "Please, let them do their jobs. We will do everything in our power to keep him alive" he responded. Brenda looked past him and saw the paramedics taking a pulse reading as they set the defibrillators to the side in case they were needed again. "Trust me, you don't need to see him like this" he said. Brenda searched his eyes for why he was being so nice to her. "My wife, three years ago" he replied to her unasked question. Brenda nodded and let the man lead her back towards her car. She sobbed as she realized how close she was to losing Dylan to someone's careless mistake.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as he helped her to sit behind the wheel.

"We've all been here at some point. Some are luckier than others though" he said with a sad smile. Brenda gave him a watery smile as she watched the other firefighters rip the metal off the top of the car. Two more medics came running with a back board. Both the firefighter and Brenda watched as Dylan was navigated on to the board with little movement of him. He was strapped down and lifted gently out of the car.

"I need to get back, but I'm glad you are ok" he said before he started to walk away. Brenda jumped out of the car and ran towards him.

"Wait" she called out. He stopped and turned around, waiting for her to catch up. "What's your name?" she asked. She wanted to thank them all for all of their hard work and dedication, but she wanted at least one name to send it to.

"Andrew. Andrew Bucklew" he responded, taking his glove off and holding out her hand for him to shake. Brenda smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Brenda Walsh" she said as she shook her proffered hand. He smiled genuinely now and nodded to her once before heading back to the truck. Brenda watched as Dylan was loaded into an ambulance and the paramedics climbed in after him. The driver slammed the doors closed and ran around to jump in. Brenda felt a hand on her shoulder and reached up to squeeze it. She knew her brother's touch anywhere.

"Let's get you over to the hospital" he said. Brenda nodded and turned to get in her car, pausing only briefly as the sirens and lights came on to look over her shoulder as Dylan was rushed to the ER.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so there we go! And no cliffy! Woot! Ok so I hope you all liked it, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so this is for my lovely Crys and Lyns cause they are amazing and kept bugging me about the next chapter! So here we have a little bit of the hospital. Let me know what you think please! Thanks for all the support so far!

Disclaimer: Uhhh… right now no I don't own it *dreams* maybe someday!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda bust through the sliding doors. Her head swung side to side, determined to find the man that she loved more than her own life. She spotted the nurse's station and ran up, her breath coming in short spurts from the run from her car to the entrance to the hospital.

"Do you know where they took Dylan McKay? He was in a car accident earlier this evening" Brenda said. The nurse's bright, shining face dropped. She hit a few buttons and nodded, almost as if to verify the information she already knew.

"He's been taken up to surgery. I can only allow family to go up there" she said sadly. Brandon heard the end of the conversation and saw his sister's shoulders shake in controlled sobs. She needed to see Dylan to make sure he was alright, but she wasn't family. He didn't have family.

"Please, they are in love. She just left her engagement ring at home" he lied through his teeth. The nurse looked down at Brenda's left hand and smiled when she didn't see a tan line.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McKay. I didn't realize. He's on the fourth floor in surgery" she said. Brenda smiled and mouthed a thank you to her before rushing off to the elevators, followed closely by Brandon. The nurse picked up the phone and dialed the surgery administrative nurse. "Margery? It's Nina. I have a couple of kids coming up to see Mr. McKay. Listen, they aren't technically family, but she loves him deeply. Thanks Marge. Are we still on for lunch?"

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda stepped out of the elevator and saw an older woman dressed in scrubs standing there. She smiled at them.

"You must be the kids Nina insisted on. Well come on, let's get you in there to see your man" she said smiling. Brenda gave her a small smile and followed the kind woman through a set of doors. "Now, he's still in surgery, but I will tell the doctor to come talk to you once he is stable."

"Thank you" Brandon responded. Brenda was still in tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. He still had yet to make it to their makeup first date but she wanted to so bad. She needed him to wake up so she can tell him how much she loved him. So she could finally tell him that she didn't hate him, that she would never hold it against him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but he needed to wake up. She looked over and saw Brandon. His head was slightly bowed, his eyes were closed, and his lips were moving ever so slightly. He was praying for his friend. The tears rolled down Brenda's cheeks as she realized how serious this was. How close she was to losing her best friend, her one true love.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink Ms. McKay?" Marge asked. The poor girl looked like she was about ready to pass out. She shook her head and wiped away her tears, or tried to as new one fell replacing the ones she managed to wipe off. Marge smiled sadly and handed her a new box of tissues. "Here you go sweetie. Just have faith that he will make it through" she said. Brenda nodded. Marge patted her knee kindly before going back to her station. Brandon stood and held his hand out to her.

"Let's get you something to eat and drink" he said. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until I know Dylan will survive" she whispered. She was so scared of losing him, that she was afraid if she left at any moment her world would come crashing down. And she would never forgive herself if she wasn't there for him. "Just bring me back a coke please" she said. Brandon sighed but nodded before he turned and left. Marge set her paperwork down and came to sit next to her.

"Why the long face sugar? He's got the best doctor in there with him" she responded. Brenda choked on the sobs that threatened to leave her body once again. Marge clucked her tongue in sympathy and set her hand on Brenda's head, pulling the younger woman to her chest so she could cry. Brenda let the tears flow and the sobs wrack her body as she thought about how this could possibly have happened. Once Dylan woke up she would be able to ask him and find out. Right now though, it was just a big mystery with a thousand combinations of what happened and how it's going to end.

"He has my heart in the palm of his hands and if he… if he…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that no one had much hope for him surviving. Marge sat there with her, making soothing sounds and comforting her. She suddenly stopped and Brenda looked up to see what was going on. Marge nodded towards the opposite direction of the doors she had entered through. Her head swung to face the new comer as she stood abruptly.

"Hi you must be Ms. McKay. I'm Doctor Randall Danvers. Why don't you have a seat and we can discuss some things" he said gesturing to the seat she has previously occupied. Marge left to get back to work and Brenda and Dr. Danvers took a seat. "Now Ms. McKay, Dylan has sustained some major injuries. He has several broken ribs, one punctured his lung, a broken leg, both arms are broken, as well as some damage to his spinal column. Now he is in a coma right now, but we believe when he wakes up he might be at least temporarily paralyzed from the damage" he said. Brenda's eyes filled with yet more tears.

"So he might not walk again?" she asked. Dr. Danvers rested his hand on her arm.

"There is a possibility, but I believe if he wants it bad enough he will be able to walk again no problems. Now any other questions?" he asked kindly. Brenda liked this doctor. He seemed to know what he was doing and he was so kind to her.

"Danvers he's crashing" Marge screamed as the emergency alarm went off. Brenda sat there in shock as Dr. Danvers rushed off to save Dylan's life.

She just hoped he was in time.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so there was chapter 3. Hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think! Cassie's flame policy still stands. I'm just going to go hide now before the angry mob comes. *hides behind Randall and Bert*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so last night I realized how much this story is helping me deal with my emotions from when my best friend was in a serious accident. I had been holding them in, but this has helped tremendously! So I want to thank you all for your support and reviews as the journey continues on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am not making profit off of this!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Dylan" Brenda whispered. She listened to the sounds of the doctors and nurses barking out directions and the sound of machines going haywire. She didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to run to his side and yell at him to fight, to live for her, but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't have been any help that way. So instead of being there with him, she was stuck in the waiting room as he fought for his life.

"Brenda?" Brandon asked as he came back, a coke and sandwich in hand. Brenda waited for him to set everything down before she launched herself at him. He wrapped her in a tight hug, knowing that something was going on. His sister wasn't normally like this, but she needed his comfort.

"They are losing him" she sobbed. Marge looked on with a sympathetic face. She couldn't imagine being in Brenda's position, not knowing whether the love of her life would wake up or not. Whether he would live to see tomorrow or not. It broke her heart that she had to watch someone so young go through something like that. Just then the beeping stopped and Dr. Danvers left the room, heading straight for them. All three heads snapped to him to hear what he had to say.

"He crashed again, but we don't know what caused it. I will monitor him closer now that I know something is causing this to see if I can figure it out. Right now he is in a coma, but he can still hear you. I think it might be a good idea if you go talk to him. It might jog his brain as to remembering why he needs to wake up" he explained. Brenda and Brandon nodded. Danvers smiled and set his hand on Brenda's shoulder. "I have seen a lot of patients in my day, but Dylan is a fighter and I believe he will beat the odds and come through this. He just needs you to get through the difficult times right now" he said. Brenda smiled. He reminded her of her father and his kind nature.

"Thanks Dr. Danvers" she whispered. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left to go check on his other patients. Brenda went and sat down in the chair. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry again.

"Why don't you eat the sandwich and drink your coke and then go talk to Dylan. You heard the doctor. He needs you to help him get through this road block his mind has put up. Go talk to him" Brandon said. Brenda just shrugged. "Brenda, don't do this. He will be ok. He is a fighter you know that! He won't give up just because the odds are stacked against him. So don't doubt him" he said. Brenda looked up, tears in her eyes yet again. She knew he was right, yet her mind couldn't get past the fact that there still was a possibility that he could not wake up or that he could still die. She stood up and opened the coke and took a large swig of it before she put the cap back on and set it back down. She squared her shoulders and walked to the door. She turned and shot Brandon a small smile before she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She walked over to the bed and took in his appearance. Brenda pulled the plastic chair up next to his bed. She grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed the back of it and held it to her cheek so she knew he still had a fighting chance.

"Your doctor, Danvers, told me you could hear me. Brandon convinced me to come talk to you. We still have to tell the rest of the gang, but I don't want to worry them until I know you are out of the dark. I can't lose you Dylan. I love you" she said. She hated that he couldn't respond to her. She hated that he was, for all intents and purposes, a vegetable. She needed him to open his eyes and tell her that he loved her too. She needed the person Dylan was, not this vulnerable version. "I never hated you for what you did. I was just hurting when I said those things. I can't lose you Dylan. My heart belongs to you." Brenda gently set his hand back down and stood up, kissing him on the forehead before she put the chair back and headed back out to the waiting room. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stood in front of Brandon, noticing he was hurting too. Dylan was his best friend and neither of them knew if he would ever wake up again or not. Suddenly the beeping started again in Dylan's room. Brenda swung around and Brandon's head snapped up as they watched doctors come and go. Danvers stopped at the doorway to give them a reassuring smile right before he headed in himself. Brenda's heart sunk. She hoped things were ok. She stood watching the door unmoving as she waited for news. When she saw the doctor walk towards her, she was nervous, scared. She didn't want to know what happened this time. She didn't know if her heart could handle it. As he approached, Brandon came and stood next to her.

"He's awake and asking for you Ms. McKay" Dr. Danvers said with a large smile covering his face. Dylan had to have been one of the most stubborn patients he had ever had. Even with almost losing him twice since the accident happened, Dylan still came through when there was almost no hope that he would. Brenda stood up and ran past the doctor into the room. She stood in the door and watched as a small, drug induced smile came across his face. She smile wider and wiped the tears off of her face, which was a useless task seeming that the sad tears were replaced with tears of joy. She crossed the room in short, fast strides as she walked up to his bed. She grabbed his right hand in hers and stroked his hair away from his face. She could see cuts and bruises, but she knew he would survive this time. She leaned down and kissed each cut before she kissed him soundly on the lips.

He was alive and that was all she wanted and needed.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so he is awake and no cliffy seeing that my brother and boyfriend are no help! Ugh! Hehe jk love you both! Ok so let me know what you think, Cassie's flame policy still stand (I don't even know if she knows I stole it yet) thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so I wrote this in dedication to three special people… Crys, Lyns, and Ren Victoria. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and all of you I didn't specifically mention, thank you! Now here we get to see some of Brenda and Dylan communicate!

WARNING: Talks about the car accident!

Disclaimer: I own the police officers… kinda :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Brenda" he whispered hoarsely. Brenda let the tears of joy fall as she kissed Dylan once more. He tried to raise his hand but couldn't move it. He started to panic when he couldn't move his other arm or legs either. "Brenda" he said panicking. Brenda smoothed his hair down as she shushed him slightly.

"They said you would be temporarily paralyzed. You did some pretty bad damage to your spine babe" Brenda said. Dylan's panic eased, but he still didn't like it. Just as he was about to respond, there was a knock at the door and a uniformed police officer entered.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. McKay. I'm Officer Randy Goings and I was wondering if we could talk about what happened this evening. Dylan gulped wearily, but he nodded none the less. Officer Goings stepped further into the room. He pulled a plastic chair up to the end of the bed and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Alright Mr. McKay, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"I was driving to meet up with Brenda at the Peach Pit. I was coming up to the ravine and saw a driver headed towards me. He was weaving all over the road. I tried to avoid him. When he got closer I stopped the car and waited for him to pass. As he got closer though he drifted into my lane and he was headed for me head on. I was afraid he was going to hit me so I laid on my horn. I figured it would get his attention. Unfortunately it didn't. I hit the gas and turned the wheel. I was trying to get out of his way when he hit me and my car slid on the wet pavement into the ravine. That's all I remember" he said. Randy jotted down a few notes before another man knocked on the door and popped his head in. He motioned for Randy to come closer. Brenda and Dylan watched as they whispered quietly before the other man entered as well. "Mr. and Ms. McKay, this is my partner Officer Bert Vansing. He has some information for you all."

"Mr. and Ms. McKay I would just like to let you aware of the fact that we have caught the driver of the other vehicle and have given him a breathalyzer test. He blew a 1.8" officer Vansing said. Both Dylan and Brenda let out a breath of relief. He had been caught and justice would be served properly. "Now, we need to head back to the station, but here is my card" he said handing Brenda the card. On it was his home, office, and cell number along with his partner's information as well. "Contact one of us at anytime if you have any questions" he said. Brenda and Dylan both nodded and watched the officers leave the room. Brenda tucked the card in her pocket and moved to pull the plastic chair back to the side of the bed. Dylan smiled at her. She beamed back at him.

"I thought I lost you for good this time Dylan and there was no way we could make things up" she whispered. Dylan wanted to reach up and wipe the tears off of her beautiful face, but he couldn't move and it killed him. It hurt that he couldn't be the strong man she depended on.

"I'm alive beautiful. I'm alive, not completely healthy yet but I'm alive and I plan on staying that way for a very long time" he whispered. Brenda picked up his hand and held it to her cheek like she did when he was in a coma.

"I know, but this all seems so surreal. It feels like it is just one big dream and soon I will wake up and you won't be here" she whispered. Dylan nodded. It felt the same way to him too. It didn't seem real when he was waiting for darkness to take over earlier. He had hoped it was all a dream, but alas, he couldn't get that lucky. He just couldn't catch a break in life. It was just one thing after another.

"I know Brenda, I know. I feel the same way babe. But unfortunately it is real and we will handle it" Dylan said. He could feel the tears start to gather in his eyes because he wanted to do nothing more than pull her into his arms and tell her it was alright, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't feel anything below his neck and that scared him. What it he would never be able to walk or move again? Would Brenda still love him?

"Hey, it's alright baby. Shh" Brenda whispered as Dylan started to sob. He was scared. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go and he hated the turn of events. He hated whatever higher power there was that they couldn't give him a break. "You will be just fine once your body has healed. It takes time babe. Just give it time" she whispered.

"How long though? How long until I can hold you again? Until I can wrap my arms around you? Until I can wipe the tears off of your beautiful face so you won't be sad anymore? I hate seeing you so hurt and broken and not being able to be your rock and your source of comfort right now" he said. Brenda leaned forward and capture his lips in a kiss. She wanted to pour all of her love for him into that kiss. As she pulled away, both of them smiled brightly.

"You are my rock. You are my source of comfort all the time. I never hated you Dylan, I was just hurt, but I want to get past that. I want to get past it all and move on, together. I love you so much Dylan" she said. She leaned in and kissed him again. This one was longer and more passionate. He tried to move his arms again and this time was rewarded with his left pointer finger moving. Brenda pulled back and they both watched as he moved it yet again. Brenda's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she watched him start to flex his fingers.

He was coming back to her.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you think please! And big bro Randy you happy? I even got Bert in there! :D

My Randy: Please get on MSN today if you are feeling better. I miss you baby. Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello all! Back again with another update! Woot! Ok so this chapter is mostly going to be Brandon having to tell his parents and the rest of the gang!... 1000 words on that… Darn! :D Dedicated to my peeps, Crys and Lyns! Please bear with me!

Disclaimer: Uhhhh… nope don't own it! :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brandon smiled as he watched Brenda and Dylan softly talking from his position of leaning against the door jamb. Brenda seemed so much better now that Dylan was awake and moving his fingers and arms. He had insisted she crawl in beside him so he knew she was ok. She protested, but Dylan was determined. She ended up laying with him so he didn't hurt himself worse. His one hand tangled in her hair and it remained there. He sighed and realized he needed to call his parents and the rest of the gang.

"I need to go make a couple of phone calls" Brandon said pushing off the jamb. Dylan and Brenda's heads both snapped to him, having forgotten he was there.

"Ok Bran" Brenda said with a smile on her face. He shot them one more smile before leaving to head outside. He decided to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. As he jogged down the steps, his mind wandered to the accident. He didn't hear all of what happened, but he and Dr. Danvers had heard most of it. The drunk driver had hit him, even when Dylan had taken every precaution possible to keep from being hit. Dylan knew what it was like to be a drunk driver and ever since he had been dedicated to not doing it.

As he walked through the hallways back towards the entrance, Brandon peeked inside rooms. He idly wondered why these people were there. Why these people needed emergency medical attention. What kind of hell were their families going through? He walked out the sliding doors and out into the air. He took a deep breath before he pulled out his phone and dialed his house phone number. He needed to stay calm for both his parents and the others. He already knew their reaction would be similar to his.

"Walsh residence" Cindy answered in a cheery voice. Just the sound made Brandon to break down crying, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong.

"Mom, its Brandon. Dylan was in a serious accident" he said. Cindy gasped. Her son was calling her to inform her that the boy she had come to think of as another son was in an accident. And not just an accident, he had been in a serious accident.

"Where are you at?" she asked motioning to Jim to hold off from leaving. He paused, his coat half on and his keys in his hand as he waited for his wife to explain.

"LA Medical Center" he said. He looked around and saw a bench and sat on it. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his free hand running through his hair. "I don't know how much longer I can be strong for Brenda mom" he said.

"You don't have to be strong babe. He's going to be fine. Your dad and I will be right there baby" she said motioning for him to wait for her. Jim finished putting on his coat and waited at the front door for Cindy to finish up and join him.

"Thanks mom. Call me when you get here" he said. After saying their goodbyes, Brandon hung up and dialed the next number. He realized if he talked with David, everyone would know shortly and he would only have to make the one call.

"Where are you man?" David asked. Brandon mentally smacked his head. He forgot he had set up plans with everyone to go to the movies with them. He had completely forgotten about it when Brenda called. They were probably standing there waiting for him.

"Look I'm sorry man, but we have a problem. A major problem that is" Brandon said. He listened as David shushed everyone and stepped away from the rest of the group.

"What's up Bran?" David asked. Brandon took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.

"Dylan was in a major car crash. He's in the hospital" he relayed. David was in shock. He quickly jogged back to the others and motioned for them to follow him as they jogged through the parking lot back to the car.

"Where is he?" David asked. Everyone piled into the car as he jammed his keys in the ignition, starting the car up but not moving. They already had one person in an accident, they didn't need to add to that count.

"LA Medical Center" he replied.

"We'll be right there" he said hanging up the phone and tossing it in Donna's lap. The rest of the gang looked at him in confusion. "Dylan was in a bad car accident" he said as he pulled out of the parking space as quickly and safely as possible.

Brandon hung his head and took a few more deep breaths. He needed to be calm, at least for Brenda's sake. He took one last breath before standing up and heading back inside to be with his best friend and his sister. They both needed him.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Doctor Danvers sat there looking at the MRI. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. The first MRI didn't show this and it couldn't have just happened. He pulled up the next picture and then the next one. All three confirmed it. He didn't know how that was possible. His earlier MRI couldn't have been that off, but he brought the pictures up. No they were clear. He exited the room, lost in his thoughts. Now all he had to do was break the news to Mr. and Ms. McKay.

"Doctor Danvers" Brandon called out. Randall turned and saw the brother, Brandon, jogging towards him, cell in hand. He wondered when they needed to call their parents or friends. He waited for the young man to catch up before they headed to the elevator. They were the only two on there, so half way between the first and second floor he pushed the emergency stop button. Brandon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why did you do that?" Brandon asked.

"There is something going on with Dylan. The MRI just picked it up" Danvers started. Brandon's heart sunk. "Tonight's pictures show that he has bleeding in the brain."

"Oh my god" Brandon breathed out. He knew how serious that was. "Will he make it?" Danvers cleared his throat and dropped eye contact. He had come to love the three teens like he did his own children and he hated to tell them the bad news.

"I honestly don't know" he replied.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so I know people are going to kill me… I'm sorry, but it was getting too happy for me! :D Please let me know what you thought! Cassie's flame policy still stands. Thanks for reading! And Andrew I do think there will be a surprise for you next chapter!

IMPORTANT! I will be changing my penname from hot4cullenmen to RandallsVCUbaby! Please note the change! Thanks, Katie


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok so this is the end! Thank you all for your support! I'm glad you all liked it! A special thanks to my crazy family who has been my rock and my laughter and love and support and my guidance when I'm lost. I love you all (even you too Andrew, Knox, and Darren). Thanks guys! Alright so without further ado, the conclusion of The Accident!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the firefighter and the doctor!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ **

Brandon and Doctor Danvers walked onto the floor, grave expressions worn on each face. Marge's face softened. She knew that whenever Randall wore an expression like that, there wasn't much hope. She plopped down on the chair behind her desk and let a few tears fall. They hadn't been there long, but they were so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them and it was all being torn away because of someone's stupid mistake. The world was unfair to those who didn't deserve it.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brandon sat down on the chair he had preoccupied earlier. Danvers had told him what was going on and what the chances were and nothing he said seemed hopeful. He put his head in his hands and cried. He didn't care who saw him or what they thought of a man crying, he cried for his friend. He cried because their might be no hope to save him.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Randall stood in the doorway, watching the happy young couple, oblivious to him. They kissed and laughed and talked, he remembered when he was that way with his wife. They still were that way, just not as young and vivacious. When he went home he would need a beer and his wife's company. He was about to shatter their perfect little world because of a malfunction with the MRI machine. He took a deep breath and knocked three times before he walked in, a small smile on his face. Brenda and Dylan both looked up at him and noticed it wasn't his usual bright smile. He shut the door behind him and stepped next to the bed.

"What's wrong doctor?" Brenda asked. Randall cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" he started. Dylan's grip on Brenda tightened as he waited for the doctor to continue. "I was looking at your most recent MRI scans and there seems to be something the first few scans missed. Dylan there is severe bleeding in your brain. Right now there seems to be a lot of damage. We can try and go in and drain the blood, but it's iffy at the moment whether it will help or not, but we can try" he explained. Dylan gulped and Brenda buried her head in Dylan's shoulder, crying.

"What happens if the surgery doesn't work?" he whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. Randall's eyes filled with his own tears as he looked at the young couple. He couldn't believe this was how their love story was going to end. He hated technology.

"You could possibly die" he answered. Dylan nodded, tears falling as Brenda sobbed harder.

"I'll try then. I want to be here for Brenda as long as I can and I wouldn't be able to do that if I don't at least try" he answered. Randall nodded and turned to fill out paperwork to get things going as quickly as possible. Dylan nodded his thanks to the doctor and wrapped his arms around Brenda, burying his face in her hair. Brenda clung to Dylan, savoring the last few hours they had together. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a little over twenty minutes, neither one wanting to move and neither one wanting to let the other go. Brenda pulled away first and crawled off the bed.

"I'm going to let the others come say goodbye first" she said. They had decided to say goodbye before surgery in case things went bad. Dylan nodded, tears and sadness in his eyes. The pain across his face almost made her knees buckle. She wanted to take his pain away, but she couldn't. She turned and sent the others in to say their goodbyes before she had to say hers. The tears streamed down her face as she waited. The elevator suddenly dinged and the doors opened to reveal the fireman who had helped her. Andrew walked over to her and as she stood, pulled her into a hug. He had heard what happened and wanted to come see how she was doing.

"He's uh… they are um…" Brenda started. She couldn't bear to think of what was going on inside the room. Andrew stopped her in her tracks. He knew what was going on in there and he knew how painful it was for her. He could tell at the scene how much she loved him.

"I know, I know" he whispered pulling her crying form into his arms. Brenda grabbed the front of his coat in a death grip and sobbed into his chest. He hugged her as he gently stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. As the others came out of the room, Brenda stepped away from Andrew and towards her family.

"Guys this is a firefighter that was there, Andrew Bucklew" she introduced. Cindy smiled as she hugged the man and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Jim shook his hand and the others just said polite hellos. He smiled down at Brenda and gently nudged her towards the door.

"You will regret it if you don't" he whispered. Brenda saw the pain in his eyes yet again. She felt for him, she really did. She squared her shoulders and went back inside Dylan's room. She knew Andrew was right. She needed to say goodbye. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Dylan was laying on his side so she crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned so he was facing her and kissed her with everything he had in him.

"I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't make it up to you" he whispered. Brenda shook her head. Her tears were coming a little too fast, her breathing shallow. He kissed her once again and she calmed down slightly.

"I love you too Dylan. I always have and I always will. And you have made it up to me by loving me with everything in you. And you will continue to do so each day after this" she whispered, her hand resting on his heart. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed each knuckle, but lingered on her ring finger.

"Marry me. Agree to be my wife so I can live knowing that you are mine and mine alone" he said. Brenda cried harder and nodded. Dylan reached behind him and opened the drawer, pulling out the small jewelry box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band with a simple diamond on it. He placed it on her ring finger before he kissed her. "Be happy babe. If another man someday makes you happy, then be happy. I don't want you to grieve forever if I happen to pass on" he said. He could feel the energy draining out of him as the nurse gave him a fast acting sedative so they could rush him to surgery right away.

"I promise, for you I will do anything" she whispered, her tears falling faster. Dylan cried as well, tightening his grip on her as she tightened hers on him. Neither Brenda or Dylan moved, although Dylan could feel his eyes drooping. He didn't want to close them, knowing it could be the last time he would see his angel again.

"I will always be with you. I love you" he said in a whisper as he closed his eyes. Brenda choked on her sobs, but pulled Dylan closer, noticing that Randall had left to give them privacy.

"I love you too Dylan" she whispered as she unwound his arms. She slipped off the bed and headed for the door. "I love you too." She opened the door and headed outside watching as Randall and nurses wheeled him off for emergency surgery. She prayed he would be ok.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Brenda" Randall called out a few hours later. She had gone from being positive, to thinking the worst had happened after four hours had gone by. She stood up and cried in joy at the look on Doctor Danvers's face. "The surgery was a success. Dylan will make a full recovery" he announced.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought please! Cassie's flame policy still stands! Thanks for reading! Happy Andrew? You made another appearance!

Randall: I love you baby and I can't wait for Sunday. I will talk to you on MSN later baby.


End file.
